


⇜ forbidden desire // slow updates !!

by urmcmdotcom



Category: DreamSMP, Epicsmp - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, DadSchlatt, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mild Smut, Raccoon Tommy, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Violence, i dont know what else to put here, jschlatt is a stuck up prick but its okay, knightxking, schlatt is a king, slowburn, wilbur is a knight, yo mama!!, you yo daddy son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmcmdotcom/pseuds/urmcmdotcom
Summary: 「 slowburn!schlattburJschlatt is the king of 'Manberg, another kingdom has a set marriage for him. A girl he didn't exactly fancy. So, he asks one of his knights, Wilbur Soot, to pretend to be his spouse. Wilbur only excepts to get special treatment. Wilbur was only a peasant outside of the castles walls, going home to his father, two brothers, and son with barely anything to get by on. Farming for their food and making their own clothes. With the help of Schlatt he gets his family better things and they actually start to find unknowing feelings. 」✎  ❝ ' I can not take your daughters hand in marriage, '  Schlatt spoke allowed, earning a few gasps from the people around him. ' my husband might not be too fond of me accepting your offer. ' shock filled the crowd as his supposed husband came forward. ❞*ଘ⍢⃝੭* ੈ✩‧
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	⇜ forbidden desire // slow updates !!

Hey! I've gotten very big into mcyt, mostly dream smp, SMPlive, and epicSMP !!! And I love to write, it's a way of escape for me ! I completely understand if you are uncomfortable with shipping / fanfics in general but pls do not harass me !! I do this simply for entertainment ! I do not ship them in real life !! so please do not take this seriously, thank you :) this is just for fun :D  
also i find it easier and more interesting for me to use the people i am hyperfixated on rather-than random people, or like.. oc's :)!  
Again, please do not harass me or any of the creators in this !! But, if either of them ask me to take it down i will do it w/o hesitation!!!

\--- Schlattbur (schlatt x wilbur)

I also have a one-shots fic I am kind of taking a break from ! i am very interested in this concept so I will most likely having most of my focus on this ! :) that does not mean I am forever staying away from it !! I will most likely be back to it soon enough ! School is very stressful rn 

also me and my friend came up with this idea so i kiss her mwah for giving me the idea to write this and if she sees this... uh hey... ,,.. look away pls.


End file.
